wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Events
107 BE: Voyage of the Nomad The advanced research vessel Nomad was proudly launched by the newly united Commonwealth civilization of Cassus on a historic, publicly celebrated voyage of discovery. After encountering many strange forms of life throughout the unexplored reaches of the galaxy, the Nomad mysteriously disappeared and was never heard from again. 1 AE: Rise of the Cassians Centuries after Nomad’s disappearance, a hyper-advanced alien armada descended on Cassus. Their leader, a robotic Mechari, claimed that the godlike Eldan had chosen the Cassians to rule the universe. All they required in return was the swordmaiden Tresayne Toria, their greatest warrior. The alternative was extinction. To save her people, Tresayne consented. Decades later the Eldan fleet returned. This time someone else emerged: Dominus the Half-Blood, a human-Eldan hybrid who carried the blood of Tresayne in his veins. And he carried a glorious message to the people of Cassus. 32 AE: Dominus the Half-Blood Arrives on Cassus detail 352 AE: Conquest of the Draken Under Dominus’ long reign, the Cassians evolved into a powerful interstellar empire, but the Mechari deemed warriors of a more savage aspect were required. After surveying thousands of worlds, they chanced upon the ideal species: the Draken of planet Mikros, ferocious, brutal warriors whose entire culture revolved around tests of strength and martial prowess. So it was that Azrion, son of Dominus, came to Mikros to challenge the Drakens’ Supreme Clanlord to trial by combat. And soon the two faced one another in a duel to the death. 538 AE: Uplift of the Chua Emboldened by their resounding success on Mikros, the Mechari returned to investigating numerous worlds for other prospective allies in which to invest. With their remarkable aptitude for mechanical engineering and total absence of morality, the primitive but intelligent Chua of Bezgelor looked promising. Giving the Chua simple gifts of basic technology, the Dominion hoped it would give them a leg up. But when they returned a hundred years later, they could not believe what had taken place. 638 AE: Chua Join the Dominion detail 1221 AE: War of Gnox For refusing to kneel to the Dominion, the hardy Granok of Gnox immediately found themselves at war. With their overwhelming military and technological superiority, the Dominion expected their victory to be swift and decisive. Instead, Granok warriors led by Durek Stonebreaker used their own weaponry against them, driving the battered empire back to Cassus. But their victory was short-lived, and soon Durek was called before the Granok elders to answer for his actions. 1376 AE: Ascension of the Eldan & Founding of the Vigilant Church Despite its defeat on Gnox, under the Mechari and Luminai the Dominion flourished, spreading throughout the galaxy. Then came a final cryptic transmission from the Eldan: Today we will seize the power of gods. Followed by endless silence. It was surmised by imperial leaders that the Eldan had ascended to godhood, with Dominion citizens becoming the true inheritors of their divine legacy. Led by Emperor Jarec the Vigilant, it was now the empire's responsibility to spread the good news. 1378 AE: Brightland's Rebellion Soon after his foundation of the Vigilant Church, Emperor Jarec issued an Ancestral Decree, creating major class and racial divides across Cassus. The ensuing abuses against the lowborn proved too much for Serrick Brightland, one of the Dominion’s most esteemed commanders, who spearheaded an uprising that led to a bloody civil war. Leading a ragtag group of rebels, the indomitable Brightland won a few early victories. But the tides of war would turn soon enough. 1579 AE: Fall of Grismara The Mordesh of Grismara were masters of alchemy that made them eagerly sought by the Dominion. When Victor Lazarin, their greatest scholar, announced that he had unraveled the secrets of immortality with his Everlife Elixir, the planet rejoiced. Within weeks, billions had taken its injection and enjoyed its extraordinary rejuvenating effects. But over time, the Elixir caused horrifying physical degeneration and psychotic cannibalistic rage. As his world plunged into chaos, Lazarin desperately set about trying to develop a serum before he himself succumbed. 1656 AE: Ravaging of Arboria For millennia, the fierce, agile Aurin had lived simple lives on the forest planet of Arboria, led by a line of queens who communed directly with the ancient Mother Tree. Having never before encountered offworlders, the Aurin were enthralled when the ancient ships of the Exile fleet appeared in their skies. The two groups shared food, water and stories, and quickly formed a lasting friendship. Dreading to bring the wrath of the Dominion down upon their new friends, the Exiles moved on. But the seeds of destruction had already been sown. 1658 AE: Discovery of Nexus In the twilight years of the Long Flight, an aging pilot named Dorian Walker had established a reputation among the Exiles as a reliable and gifted Pathfinder. But his true obsession was the planet Nexus, legendary world of the Eldan. He staked his life following the clues in a mysterious book to the edge of the universe itself, certain that he alone had deciphered its mysteries. But what he found at the end of his journey was beyond anything he or anyone could have imagined. 1665 AE: Wildstar Story Begins detail 1669 AE: Present Day detail Sources Basic Timeline & Story Details: the official Wildstar website